Apparatus and method to reduce noise levels from active cooling of an electronic device are disclosed.
Computer systems continue to increase in performance and capability as ever faster processors, memory and other components are created. However, these increases in performance and capability often come with the requirement of higher power consumption that are frequently accompanied by higher heat dissipation by components within the computer system.
With the higher heat dissipation often comes the need to employ apparatus to cool such computer systems with higher capacities for removing heat generated within such computer systems. A very common form of cooling system is the use of one or more fans or blowers to cause ambient air from the environment external to the computer system to flow through the chassis of a computer system. To achieve higher capacities for removing heat with such a form of cooling system often requires causing greater quantities of ambient air to flow through a computer system.
The flow of air through the chassis of a computer system often entails forcing air to flow through a winding path of components within the computer chassis. The friction between the air molecules and the surfaces of both the components within the computer system the blades of the fan or blower used to effect air movement generates an audible hiss-like sound or so-called xe2x80x9cwhite noise.xe2x80x9d As more air must be moved to remove more heat in higher performing computer systems, this noise has started to reach undesirable levels.